1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall panel assembly, and more particularly to a rotatable wall panel assembly that is easily combined with a media signal wire inside the wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of users have computers, digital camera devices and/or the audio and video (hereinafter A/V) players in the house so the wires in the house are not limited to power lines, phone lines or cable line etc.
As people daily habits change, wiring for building or house is more and more complex. To prevent wiring from damaging the decoration inside the house or building, the necessary and novel wires, such as twisted pairs, power lines, fiber optical cables, or coaxial cables, are previously embedded in the wall or under the ceiling in the new building.
With reference to FIG. 12, the wall (40) or ceiling of the building has openings (41) where the ends of the wires (42) are exposed. An installer uses wall panel assemblies to cover the corresponding openings (41) on the wall (40). The wall panel assembly has a cover panel (50) and a socket (51) mounted through the cover panel (50). The socket (51) has a front terminal seat (52) and a rear terminal seat (53). When the cover panel (50) covers the corresponding opening (41) on the wall (40), the front terminal seat (52) exposes outside the cover panel (50), and the rear terminal seat (53) is inside the opening (41) and then is connected to the end (421) of the wires (42) in the wall (40). For example, a user can take a coaxial cable to connect between the cable socket of another wall panel assembly and a cable slot on the TV. When the TV turns on, the TV signals from the cable lines in the wall is displayed by the TV. Therefore, the cable lines are embedded in the wall and not damage the decoration inside the house.
Although the cover panel assembly covers the opening on the wall to connect the wires in the opening, sometimes the installer has trouble connecting the end of the wire to the rear terminal seat. Since a wiring direction in the wall is not fixed but the socket is fixed on the cover panel, a length of wire in the opening has to be long enough to connect to the rear terminal seat of the socket. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotatable wall panel assembly for a media signal wire to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.